Numerous types of golf club swing baffles are disclosed in the prior art for the purposes noted above. Several require fasteners to attach and detach the baffle, some are snap-on types of units, while some others fail to disclose how they are connected and disconnected, leaving one to assume the latter may be permanently installed on a club and are dedicated to only the practice mode of use. Some units are intended to be loosely connected to the shaft, some tightly held thereonto and at least one is said to be frictionally held on the shaft but is capable of rotation if an improper swing is made. Obviously, the baffle of the last-mentioned arrangement can only fit one manufacturer's shaft diameter and taper or others that are identical in diameter and taper. The large differences in shaft diameters and taper from one manufacturer to the next make the arrangement appear of questionable value, particularly since its inventor fails to indicate how one can distinguish a bad swing from a good swing.